Of Dragons and Tigers: Naruto the Dark God
by MircThomas19
Summary: Neglected and ignored, Naruto was never loved on because he couldn't make Chakra when he was born. But instead, he had something more ancient and powerful. He will then take the world by storm for neglecting him and show them what he can really do. Powerful!Neglected!Dark!Naruto!
1. What is Stronger than Chakra?

Of Dragons and Tigers

What is Stronger Than Chakra?

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Toriko.**

Chakra. Found over two hundred years ago by a sage. A wise old man that had breached every limit a normal human being can ever achieve. He was a god among men. He even founded Ninjutsu, that allowed anyone to access this mythical force that allows any living being to control the elements, enhance their bodies, summon great creatures to the aid or even break the rules of nature which includes bringing back the dead.

Chakra. First discovered by a princess. A princess that ruled over a kingdom that was in the middle of a war that threatened to ruin everything. There was no choice but to break a tradition. A tradition that was centered on the God Tree. A giant tree that nearly touched the sky. And the only fruit it makes lies on the very top. And it is in a flower that blooms once every hundred years. The princess's name was Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. After defying the tradition and ascend to the very fruit at the top of the God Tree, she ate it and gained the powers of a goddess.

She saw it. When energy from a fit body and a healthy mind will combine into a special force that was as vast as the very world she lives in. She saw everything that this new energy can create and it had changed her. She was able to see all within a living being and used this power to stop the war. Then she grew cold and corrupt; she believed that with the power of gods, she never needed to be with her fellow humans. She soon changed from a beautiful and beloved 'Rabbit Goddess' to a malicious and cruel 'Demon'. It was all a curse, a curse that took the form of an illness of the mind; and they always said that when sickness thrives, bad things will continue to happen. And they did.

The God Tree was sentient, it wanted the power that Kaguya stole from it. In its rage, the God Tree took the form of a hideous but powerful beast that had ten might tails so it was given the name of the Jubi, the Ten-Tails. Kaguya saw that by eating the fruit, she was only given the power of a god, she lacked the essence of a god to be fully complete in her new lust for more power. She welcomed the Jubi and she was took the very beast into her body, turning her into an actual god like being that now was on the verge of conquer the world. But this failed,

Before the Jubi ever appeared to take back it stolen power, Kaguya became a mother. A mother to a pair of twins that all inherited her great power of Chakra in their bodies. She grew up and trained in their powers. When their mother took over the Jubi, they had no choice but to confront their beloved mother. They loved her too much to kill Kaguya, so they sealed her within a huge chunk of earth that will soon settle in the gravitational field. It was now called the moon.

After that, the two brothers went their separate ways, hoping that now their mad and power hungry mother was now sealed away. One of them became a sage, hoping that teaching Chakra to the people of the world will cause them to improve their abilities of progress and creation but ultimately protect peace. Instead they started wars again over this great power source that only proved to be a deadly force for combat. So the Sage of Six Paths, as he was well known, gave birth to two sons of his own. One inherited his special eyes that controlled life and earth and was a prodigy and a genius in the art of Ninjutsu. The other brother inherited the sage's body and love for peace was regarded as a dobe, a dead last and a disgrace. But the Sage had one more piece of his legacy,

Only his other twin knew this, the sage had taken the Jubi energy and placed it into his own body and separated it into nine beings made of ore energy. They were known as the Bijuu, Tailed Beast. Their tails range from one to nine as the sign that their level of power is greater than the last. The sage wanted them to never come together for a fear that when he has left the world, the Jubi will escape and attack the world again. So he gave all the Bijuu names and told them to wait; wait for someone who will accept each and every one of you and bring them all to finish off Kaguya once for all if she so much as actually return.

Then that fateful came, when the sage was about to die of old age. On his deathbed, he asked his two sons what they thought the secret and the key to long lasting peace. The first brother believed that power to control others wills top them from raging war and create peace. The other said that love and understanding to push aside all differences and any other factors that can lead to war. As a result, the second brother was chosen by the Sage to be his successor.

The legend says that the older brother became jealous and battled the youngest son of the Sage to the death but lost. The brothers then went their own separate ways in order to make their clans and spread their ideals. All this lead to the Uchiha Clan and the Senju Clan which were known throughout the land of Shinobi as the two strongest clans that were forever inlock in combat every single day during the era of Shinobi wars over land.

All that changed when Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju were born. They all were prodigies in the making and when they first met, they kicked off as best friends from enemy clans. The war soon ended and the need for a peace where the clans all lived in harmony with equal place. That was when the Village Hidden Behind the Leaf or simply Konoha was formed and Hashirama was chosen to be its first champion and ruler. Then they welcomed the Hyuga Clan, the descendants of the Sage's twin power who had the eyes that can see through anything and let the user save lives and see danger coming several steps ahead. But with all this, bad things took the chance to strike as soon as everyone in the village relaxed.

Madara was not angry that he was not chosen to be the leader. He was not angry that his clan was in the shadow of the Senjus. He was not even angry that his best friend was trying to help them and hurt their pride. He was just mad because he felt like he hadn't completed his destiny yet; the problem is that he had no ideas left on what it was. He soon saw that no one looked at the Uchihas as one of the co-founders of the village that rose to the very top of the list. Madara tried to relay his clan as the clan head to stage a rebellion, a Coup-de-tat. But no one was with him, the Uchihas were tired of fighting.

Madara left the village and returned with one of the Bijuu under his control of his strong will to attack Konoha on his own. But Hashirama had shown the world why he is the First Hokage and the second Shinobi to be given the title as 'God of the Shinobi'. Hashirama had fought Madara for an entire day until the former won over the latter and was able to dislodge the Bijuu that resembled a mythical nine tailed fox, a Kitsune that was called the Kyubi, from Madara's reach and sealed it in his wife who was of the smaller but equally as strong as the Senju Clan; the Uzumaki Clan that lived among whirlpools and were the experts in sealing that has all sorts of effects that allowed them to take on any army no matter how large or strong.

After Hashirama had left his best friend to dead as he has fallen to his pride too far to be saved, he stayed the First Hokage until he made a sacrifice in the first Shinobi War of the other Shinobi Villages. He left his younger brother, Tobirama Senju, who was legend on his own as the Second Hokage but he soon did the same while leaving the village to a prodigy of the next generation to be later known as the third Shinobi to be called the 'God of Shinobi' but was mostly known as the 'Professor' as he mastered every type of Ninjutsu listed in his long lifetime. But there was something wrong that happened,

The Uzumaki Clan had caused Konoha to grow so strong and vice versa that the other villages became afraid. Afraid that the Uzumaki Clan will take on of their place as the strongest five Shinobi Villages in the continent so three of them joined up to 'put them in their place'. The Uzumaki Clan had instead proved their increasing strength as even three entire armies from three great villages couldn't get an advantage over them and fought the Uzumaki Clan to a standstill for several months. But soon, the Uzumakis were whipped out with on exception; a little girl with scarlet red hair named Kushina Uzumaki.

She left her old home and tried to make a new one in Konoha but instead she was bullied and picked on because of her face filled with baby fat and her hair had gotten her the embarrassing nickname 'Tomato'. But she was one with a fierce temper and she defended herself until she was kidnapped by some Shinobi from the north for her bloodline. But instead she was rescued, by a shy blonde boy by the name of Minato who had a crush on her and was the only one who was able to find Kushina in time to save her. From that moment, Kushina had found her true love, by the very thing she hated about herself; the red hair that caused her to be bullied but in a way, it became her red string of destiny.

And ever since that fateful night, the two hit it off and Kushina became a very well-known Kunoichi while Minato became one himself, under the name of the Scarlet Whirlpool and Yellow Flash respectfully. What is better is that Kushina had finally tied the knot and married her boyfriend but she had do it in a secret because her newly wedded husband had become infamous during the Third Shinobi War for killing an entire platoon of Shinobi originating in the north west; ever since those ninjas had made the Yellow Flash look like a tyrant and vowed to kill of any successor that he might make someday as part of their 'revenge'.

And yet that never happened when Kushina and Minato had become parents. To triplets, one boy and two girls. They planned to name the boy after a character to Minato's sensei who tried to make a novel that really tanked in sales: Naruto. The girls were then named Mito and Iina after some clan members that Kushina loved before she had to leave the village of Uzu. But something went wrong.

You see, containers for the Bijuu are called Jinchuriki and unless the Jinchuriki is still alive, the Bijuu will remain sealed. For male ones, it was better than female because the seal that is the key to keeping the Bijuu under guard is the weakest during childbirth. That was why Minato asked of the previous Hokage and his wife along with a sealing mistress to watch over his wife while the triplets come out of Kushina's womb. It was going according to standard and protocol until someone managed to find the secret place where the birthing process was taking place, killed the guards and attacked them when the rest of the triplets were finally out of their mother's belly.

The man whose face was hidden behind a mask had kidnapped the girls and held them hostage so that the Yellow Flash will focus on them rather than Kushina who was too exhausted from giving birth. He planned on releasing the Kyubi from the seal and that is what he did so Minato left all the children in the company of both his and his wife's children who were already Jonin level Shinobi. The Third was able to defend his wife from the attacking masked man and hurried to where the Kyubi was being held by chains made of chakra; that was Kushina's signature ability regarding her chakra. That meant that Kushina was able to survive the extraction process, something that was infamous for killing any Jinchuriki forced through this event.

Minato then found out that he couldn't risk resealing the Kyubi back into his wife for the stress will finally be enough to kill her. So he had to take the two girls because they were the closest thing to Kushina, he had hoped that they were able to withstand the sealing of the Kyubi like their mother. Minato was about to use a forbidden Jutsu that will involve him sacrificing his life into preform the sealing but instead Hiruzen Sarutobi, the 'Professor' preformed the sealing instead; he said that his old age was going to get him killed anyway so he ended a long life of fame right there, when he saved the village once again but for the biggest impact ever.

Biwako, Hiruzen's wife understood her husband's actions she helped Kushina up on her feet and saw that the sealing was going to succeed; she didn't want her husband to waste his life for nothing. The Kyubi rebelled against them all and tried to stop them from sealing him once again; he wanted nothing more than to escape back into the wild, never to go near Konoha again but no one ever listened. But what they didn't know was the true extent of the Kyubi's powers. The beast, before being split in half and both were sealed in the girls, sent that very same desire and emotions right to the remaining infant born to Kushina: Naruto. That was why the blonde boy started to cry for that entire moment before the baby got so tired of crying, he nearly lost his voice and his eyes were dry of tears. And yet no one ever tried to figure out why Naruto started crying when the infant had no idea what was going on.

No doubt that this is going to haunt them someday, when the unthinkable will happen: that Naruto will grow up and force the Kyubi free from his sisters. Looks like they will spend that time making sure a 'disaster' will never happen; that will be their undoing since they are going to do this too far. And it is all the fault on something that went wrong when Naruto was born and when the blonde learns it, it will set something off which can never be good.

XXXXX

Naruto was alone. He was crying. He was dirty. And he was alone. Alone where ever he is now, even the blonde doesn't care. He could only think of how his life was the worst and every kid his age could only say how 'lucky' he is and how 'they will die for such a life'. No matter how many times he told them that his life isn't like that, they will never listen. But that is not what he is thinking off.

For his entire life, it was loneliness. When he was an infant, he was going feed and got his diaper changed was because his parents got tired of his crying and did it to make him stop. All that every single day until Naruto had to learn to walk on his own after watching his parents helping the girls do it. He had to learn how to speak the same way. How to eat. How to drink. How to use stairs. How to run. How to skip. Everything he learned from watching in the shadows; as an infant, he couldn't think hard on why no one listened to him when he said 'Hello', 'Good Morning', or even 'I am here!' It was like he was invisible and deaf, no way could anyone see him and Naruto hated it.

He tried to make someone look at him and when he saw that a crook got everyone looking at him because he did something bad, Naruto thought that was the solution so he started a pranking spree. He never gotten passed breaking pots, painting graffiti or switching things around but still no one ever looked at him. But Naruto learned one thing on his own and not from his sister, it was like natural to him; his will to never give up. And he never did and it paid off as Naruto was able to get in even high security prisons to see the prisoners and getting out like a visitor granted full access. He was even able to break things and started firework at the right time and position that no one ever heard them. He was even able to tell when the wind is coming and what direction or speed is it going to do so Naruto was able to perform his pranks when the wind covered the sound of his pranks; no one was able to do that. Naruto, at the age of five had become a better person at stealth and infiltration than even the ANBU who are among the Konoha Elite. But still no one noticed him, only things broken or missing or out of place.

Then Naruto realized that the only way to get someone's attention is to do something impossible right in front of their face. That was how he met Biwako Sarutobi, he did such a thing. He first found here working on a sweater but her age was slowing her down. Naruto then took to the art like a fish to water and when Biwako finished her scarf and looked for thread to work on a sweater, she finally saw Naruto. And ever since then, Biwako became the first and only person to the blonde boy; they really kicked it off as Naruto will do anything for Biwako and treat her like a retired senior citizen. He will be there when she needed company and her family are too busy. He will make her meals after learning how to cook from her experience as a wife to the Third Hokage and the 'God of Shinobi'. He will even draw painting for her while she was in the same room as him; paintings of the sights, what she dreamed off, her stories and her thoughts. He did all these with no error by the time he was only seven.

But things got bad when Biwako was succumbing to her old age and was slowly dying. Naruto was going to lose the one person that treated him like a human being and that he was there. The blonde boy knew it was evitable, an attitude he got as he was soon giving up on changing his life for the better; he just stood there next to Biwako's deathbed. He listened in to her last words and they told the young Naruto to never give up and endure his life troubles because that is what a Shinobi truly is and does. Not use Ninjutsu or any of that. And ever since Biwako Sarutobi drew her last breathe and lost all life in her bed with a smile on her face, Naruto vowed to take her words to the very end; his motto was, 'If you can't endure than you can't live a happy life'.

At Biwako's funeral, the reading of the will was cut short because Naruto found it before the authority was given of it. Biwako had left some of her family's estate to him and Naruto knew that if he didn't remove that section, then he was never able to get at all. They will just wonder who this 'Naruto' was and just give the Jutsu scrolls and money to others spoken of during the will.

Naruto studied them in his room for hours and hours, taking a break for a good night's sleep and making his own meals. There he learned of a terrible secret that caused his parents to ignore him; he had no Chakra! And no chakra was like a civilian born among Shinobi-born people so that could explain while no one ever considered him to be noticed. That was it, Naruto realized that there was nothing he could do that will ever get him the same love that taken from him as if it was the hands of Fate. But he will never give up and instead tried out the scrolls of Taijutsu and Bukijutsu and found out that he was actually quite the prodigy in those field so he spent a couple of years training in both of them while his parents still didn't notice; the blonde had hoped that he will be able to show them that he wasn't a waste of time and not a disgrace

Then that day came, when he was asked of the Hokage and his wife to come with them. Naruto thought that they had finally seen him and were going to apologize but it was not to be. They instead did something unforgivable. Naruto will never forget it,

 _Flashback Begins!_

 _"Come here Naruto. We have all decided that you are finally going to help your sisters get ready to enter the academy. We are counting on you." Minato said in a tone he thought was warm to his only son but the blonde boy was smarter than that, and now he knew just what was going to happen. The girls are going to test their moves on him like punching bag._

 _"Hurry it up brat!"_

 _"We need to get back to our train and we are wasting time waiting for you!"_

 _The girls all yelled impatiently and still their parents never corrected them on that. It was like all this was the standard to be an angel according to Minato's and Kushina's parenting skills. After Naruto placed against them, he wanted to make something worth said._

 _"Two against one? Sounds unfair to me." Naruto wasn't always the happiest boy around because of his neglect and his years of loneliness in a crowd._

 _"Shut up! We need someone to fight and you are the only one best for it. That is why you are living under this roof!" Mito shouted and all she ever got was a 'calm down' from her parents who scolded Naruto for arguing but the blonde had spent the time with a senior citizen who argues more times than usual so he is used to it._

 _"Now begin!" Minato called the fight to start and the girls charged at Naruto who looked in at them with boredom, they were this slow? Naruto was able to dodge both of their attacks, it helped that the girls hit each other. They started arguing on who gets the first punch of the match. And still the parents watching looked at the girls like they were still angels. But Naruto didn't think so and he took the first hit, on both of them._

 _"Hey! You are not allowed to hit us! How dare you!" Iina yelled, she was never hit that hard like in a Taijutsu match. "You are dead!" Both Iina and Mito soon glowed red and reached for Naruto only to be swatted away by a staff that Naruto had hidden in his clothes. They kept trying to hit Naruto but they were never able to dodge the staff that hit them with its hard ends. Pretty soon, they tried at stealing the staff, leaving Naruto high and dry. Only to notice that it always returned to Naruto once they try to separate the two. It was getting rather annoying._

 _"That is enough Naruto! We had enough of you trying to make our daughters look like idiots! How dare you go behind our backs you little shit! We ought to ground you…!" Minato lost himself in his rant until he felt a strong pain in his stomach and saw that Naruto had poked him rather hard and silenced the ranting father._

 _"I thought that if I can prove that I can protect myself from the twins than you will actually train me along with them. And don't even bother telling me why I can't a Shinobi! Because I know and I HATE YOU FOR IT ALL!"_

 _"Shut up you dammed shithead!" Kushina finally snapped and slapped Naruto on the face, she had to recoil for some numbness in her hand. "You couldn't use chakra and you couldn't be our heir if you can't use Ninjutsu! You are a disgrace all the way from your birth and I will not let my girls be involved with such shit and crap like you!"_

 _"Thank you." That was the last thing anyone is to be expected of someone who was being rejected by the minute. "I have wanted to live since you refused to give Biwako-baa-chan a good funeral."_

 _"She was old. She was weak! She just won't die and leave us be! We are the next generation and we don't need the strict tradition so the old generation slowing us down!" Minato said; it was true that the funeral had only the members of the clan doing it, Minato had refused to allow for a real funeral to the wife of the third Hokage._

 _"Okay then Hokage-sama, you will never hear from me again!" Naruto said and he disappeared in a blur that moved so fast that he had strangely left a crater in his wake. Naruto himself was surprised that he was moving so fast but he only cared about o leaving the compound and never coming back; he barely anything left in the compound and he had finished reading the scrolls. And he made his handiwork that if someone tried to read the scrolls, they will never understand a single word._

 _The Hokage's family was wondering why Naruto just left them like that but for some reason they forgot about that and went back to the normal activates. Something not right was going on this years in this village but when will they actually notice?_

 _Flashback Ends!_

And ever since, Naruto never returned to the Hokage compound and ever since, he had been noticed; it just in the way he never wanted. He was now bullied and ridiculed by the general population of Konoha which included the Shinobi. "Hey! Look!" Naruto heard some of them right now and prepared for their beating again, "What is the matter you little bastard? Afraid to admit that we Shinobi are better than you disgrace, you had to make the mistake and go against the orders of the Hokage! You dare embarrass him! Die!"

It hurt. A lot. Everything hurts. It was frightening and Naruto couldn't take it anymore. "…stop it…" Naruto said in an exhausted and weak tone from his beat down but his beaters till heard it and laughed on how 'weak and pathetic he was' for speaking of such things but Naruto kept saying it, with each saying louder than before. "STOP ITT!" Naruto roared like a lion and something happened as a result, all around people died.

It was like the very air itself ate them alive by the chunk of flesh eaten in a very instant, finishing them in only a few seconds and they didn't even had the chance to notice they were dying yet. But that was only half of he beaters, the other half were on the ground complaining about something heavy pressing down into the dirt, crushing them like rocks on a carton of eggs.

"What is this…? How did I do these?" Naruto muttered out loud until he felt like something was trying to squeeze the eyes out of the their sockets and saw that among his whisker marks, the one thing he received from his parents giving birth to him, grow thicker and bulged like blood veins. "What is this madness?" Naruto asked and the answer he got that day had changed his view on mankind ever since.

XXXXX

Years later, no one noticed. Never noticed the missing boy. No ever noticed he was there to being with is it was to be expected; it was still a horrible thing. That a village who was proud of its 'Will of Fire' that stated friendship and love are the key to peace. That is why they attracted some many legends and made some of their own but all that is nothing but a dull edge on a spear made of rotten wood; the owners still didn't want to replace it because of their pride and stubbornness.

But we are not going to talk about Konoha anymore, we zoom in to a hulking swordsmen who is spying on a medium sized group headed in his direction. There was a huge sword on his back that looked like it thirsted for blood. Once this group of his targets got close enough to see the whites of their eyes, he reached for his sword but instead he felt an incredible pain in his hand.

"I am sorry but I can't let you kill them. I need them for a later time but your bounty seems handsome compared to how you are Zabuza Momochi." A dark voice cut through the very air itself and when the swordsmen turned to complain, he lost the words in his throat once he saw who was staring down on him.

"Y-you…" For someone so menacing, it was frightening to think that he will now cringe and shake in fear like a mouse to the eye of a cat. But Zabuza never got the chance to say anything else when he felt another great pain, one that knocked his lights out and landing him in front of the group of the man's targets.

"Hello Scarlet Whirlpool, I never thought we will actually meet." Kushina got on her guard when another man had landed near Zabuza like predator hogging his prey to himself from another predator. She had seen his face in the Bingo Books of bounties and heard of his actions through every single one that had survived an encounter; they all had at least one thing from their bodies missing.

"Dark God…you have come to kill didn't you?" That was the last thing Kushina ever said before the meeting of darkness begun. Now it will take luck that the Dark God wasn't in the mood for killing and that can actually make it through his merciless attacks.

End of Chapter 1.

 ***Hey everyone! Things are looking pretty blink! I can barely think of anything to place in new chapters and instead I have gotten this idea in my mind so I am doing that and taking a huge break from it all to work on another hoppy of mind. I hope you all don't mind, I am still in college.**

 **I hope you don't mind me giving some of Ichiryu's and Midora's powers but all that can add up to Naruto as a god of Gourmet Cells. He will learn how to use his powers for sure and the basis of the story is him trying to find out how to free the Kyubi like he was asked of as a infant. That and a lot of other things so please stayed toned for when the two heir Jinchuriki face off their godlike brother. See you then!***


	2. The Darkness Within the Bloody Waves

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Toriko.**

"Naruto" – Speech

'Toriko' – Thoughts

 _Naruto_ – Flashbacks

 **Toriko** – Titles and Jutsu

 ***This chapter was practically forgotten. But I saw that you still loved it so I am going to try at it again. I may have already forgotten the hype so please let me know about this chapter.***

Of Dragons and Tigers

The Darkness Within the Bloody Waves

 _Previously on Of Dragons and Tigers;_

" _What is this…? How did I do all of this?" Naruto muttered out loud until he felt like something was trying to squeeze the eyes out of their sockets and saw that among his whisker marks, the one thing he received from his parents giving birth to him, grow thicker and bulged like blood veins. "What is this madness?" Naruto asked and the answer he got that day had changed his view on mankind ever since._

 _XXXXX_

 _Years later, no one noticed. Never noticed the missing boy. No ever noticed he was there to being with is it was to be expected; it was still a horrible thing. That a village who was proud of its 'Will of Fire' that stated friendship and love are the key to peace. That is why they attracted some many legends and made some of their own but all that is nothing but a dull edge on a spear made of rotten wood; the owners still didn't want to replace it because of their pride and stubbornness._

 _But we are not going to talk about Konoha anymore, we zoom in to a hulking swordsman who is spying on a medium sized group headed in his direction. There was a huge sword on his back that looked like it thirsted for blood. Once this group of his targets got close enough to see the whites of their eyes, he reached for his sword but instead he felt an incredible pain in his hand._

" _I am sorry but I can't let you kill them. I need them for a later time but your bounty seems handsome compared to how you are Zabuza Momochi." A dark voice cut through the very air itself and when the swordsmen turned to complain, he lost the words in his throat once he saw who was staring down on him._

" _Y you…" For someone so menacing, it was frightening to think that he will now cringe and shake in fear like a mouse to the eye of a cat. But Zabuza never got the chance to say anything else when he felt another great pain, one that knocked his lights out and landing him in front of the group of the man's targets._

" _Hello_ _ **Akauzu (Scarlet Whirlpool)**_ _, I never thought we will actually meet." Kushina got on her guard when another man had landed near Zabuza like predator hogging his prey to himself from another predator. She had seen his face in the Bingo Books of bounties and heard of his actions through every single one that had survived an encounter; they all had at least one thing from their bodies missing._

" _ **Kuro Tentei (Dark God)**_ _. You have come to kill, didn't you?" That was the last thing Kushina ever said before the meeting of darkness begun. Now it will take luck that the_ _ **Kuro Tentei**_ _wasn't in the mood for killing and that can actually make it through his merciless attacks._

"Talking to me like I committed murder…" The cloaked hunter himself replied. The **Kuro Tentei (Dark God)** was a massive figure, with a cloak and showing trousers that were loose; making gender very difficult to determine from first glance. But it was easy to tell all the tools and weapons underneath the cloak, lined up on a jacket. Finally, the figure's face was hidden underneath a thick hood and behind a menacing mask with a strange breathing apparatus.

"Typical for a once famous Kunoichi. One who has decided after too long to be out holding a sword. Not that it will be any good with all that rust I can smell a mile away." Kushina may have been out of the field for a while, but being a mother had done wonders to her infamous temper; she will never let anyone know that they got under her skin.

Unfortunately,

"Hey! Don't diss my mom! She is tons of a Kunoichi better than you!" Iina decided to be brave, or better yet fearlessly foolish. Yet the Kuro Tentei barely made a chuckle,

"Of course. I am not a Kunoichi." So that dreadfully deep voice wasn't faked; nobody could say that this good. "And neither are either of you."

"YES, WE ARE!" Both Mito and Iina screamed and also charged for the figure in all black when they were held back by their mother and teacher. "Kaa-san (Mother)…." Before they could complain after moaning out that name,

"Stay and keep quiet." Kushina usually is like the burden of the world had left her shoulders in front of her daughters. Not anymore, and especially not in front of a man in a cloak like now.

"Your heirs are not even close to my expectations, Wife of the damn Yondaime." **Kuro Tentei** mocked them and almost smirked to see the two girls struggling to keep this anger in check.

"Just what do you have against our Tou-san (Father)!?" Mito didn't let her temper blow but this was too strong to keep silent. "What did he do to you!?"

"A lot." Mito was shocked, she certainty didn't expect an answer immediately. "Your bastard of a father has done a lot to a lot of people, giving them plenty of reasons for him dead. I know because I know." Kuro Tentei continued until he became even more ominous, to the point of being hard to believe. "I had to witness a good boy run to death because of your Hokage's weakness."

"Minato is not weak!" Kushina screamed like a banshee. "The only boy that left was an eyesore! A mistake! Should have been taken care of from the start!" To an average person, those words hurt. But Kuro Tentei appeared to have taken Kushina for a woman that has lost her mind or otherwise, trying to hide something; and rather poorly by the stray tear that didn't escape his eye. "…And it's bad enough that you were following us and now you stole our prey…!" Kushina had ranted the whole time until her guts started to beg her to stop or else.

Then it happened. When the earth creaked, and cracked; like an old wooden floor with a sudden burst of pressure. Which was a good way of describing the feeling, that something in the air is pressing into the ground and onto the group. " _My_ prey, Konoha scum." **Kuro Tentei** said simply. And then walked past the group, dragging Zabuza like a loose sack of potatoes. "Now if you don't mind, this head will be good pocket change 'til I go after the fatter target. Chao." With that said, both the hunter and his prey vanished in a spiral of dark energy; one that practically scorched the earth from which **Kuro Tentei** was last seen standing.

XXXXX

"Kaa-san…" Mito spoke up, finally breaking the uneasy atmosphere. Tazuna had gotten his bearing back and thankfully had a spare set of pants after he wet himself; he could comfortably lead his 'bodyguards' to his house, for further discussion. "Just who is the… **Kuro Tentei**?" Kushina looked from her silent sorrow to answer, with an ominous tone.

"The **Kuro Tentei**. The latest and youngest S-rank wandering Shinobi to appear recently." Kushina started off. "He started off as a simple bounty hunter to make ends meet. But in that same year he joined the profession, **Kuro Tentei** received notoriety throughout the entire Elemental Continent. It was because he, literally, crushes his targets as well as any and all opposing; or anything that gets in his way."

Kushina stopped to rub away tears that didn't seem to stop following from her eyes. "We call him **Kuro Tentei** not only for his attire in all black. But because he deals with his foes like a sadistic love for blood and his godly presence. Like what he just used to take Zabuza away, justly confident that we couldn't stop him."

"S-s-s-s…S-rank? L-like H-hokage-s-s-sama?" The girl turned to the third Kunoichi on this team. One that has been a real mess since they arrived in Wave and met up with the man in the black cloak. Her name is Hinata Hyuga.

As a Hyuga, Hinata possesses the Byakugan, giving her featureless white eyes. She has dark blue hair that she keeps in a hime-cut. Hinata usually wears a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem. Along with this she wears navy blue pants and keeps her forehead protector around her neck.

"I am afraid so, Hinata-chan." Kushina answered. "That was why I was able to tell it was him and I didn't want any of you trying to challenge him…" That ended with a glare to both Mito and Iina; they cringed, about to tear up to see their beloved mother stare them down like the devil. "It was because I witnessed his power, he is the reason Kakashi-kun had to be out of action. Minato-kun himself told Kakashi to spend several months to heal up the damage."

"Wait!" Mito suddenly shouted. "I thought that Kakashi-san was ambushed wolves and bears! That was to be why it looked like his arms, legs and ear were eaten!" Kushina told her to use her indoor voice. Kakashi Hatake was a real prodigy within the Academy and out on the field, graduating at the age of six and becoming a full-pledge Jonin at thirteen. And the girls were his most adorable fans, they thought he can do no wrong; this could prove them wrong.

"Yes students. I don't know if it is a Chakra-based ability but Kakashi-kun was hired by some shady men, later we arrested them, in order to take down the **Kuro Tentei**." Kushina continued. "It was when I felt a signature that was as big as the Kyuubi that attacked the village years ago, I saw that it was near where Kakashi-kun was going to arrive. I requested some of Minato-kun's ANBU to check it out." That was an ominous hint for sure; nobody asks for the ANBU unless it is a case worse than even an ambush of Rogue Shinobi.

"That was where I first saw him, only as a blur, the **Kuro Tentei** leaving for his real prey." Kushina delivered that better than the punch line to a good joke. "Kakashi-kun was the Shinobi going to succeed Minato-kun one day. But to the man in black, he was just another distraction, an annoyance and something in the middle of his path." The Kunoichi were more horrified, with each passing word.

"We had no way to tell where he went, and the real problem was the state Kakashi-kun was in. It was awful and like you said, Mito, he looked like some kind of animals took bites out of his flesh. Then there were several of his bones, they looked they were crushed from within." Kushina never forgot it, she even watched as every single one of the Medicinal Shinobi tried to fix the damage without making the condition worse. Tsunade Senju herself was baffled by the level of damage and had to spend hours, trying to fix the 'crushed' bones; she still wasn't finished with just one of Kakashi's legs.

"S-so w-what s-should w-w-we do a-about the m-mission…?" Hinata spoke up again and before Kushina could speak, they were given an answer from someone else.

"You don't do nothing! Onii-san (Big Brother) will save Wave Country!" It was a young boy that wore clothes of his age, under ten. And his eyes were shaded by the hat he was wearing, giving them the impression that the boy hadn't slept well in days. "You got in his way once. Do all of us a favor and go home!"

"Inari! They're still out guests." Next to the boy was a very beautiful woman with wild blue hair that was not bound in any fashion. Her clothes were that of simple housewife, with the colors and pictures of the sea. "Sorry about my son. My name is Tsunami and I thank you for helping out my father."

"It's our pleasure. Wave is next door to our country so we can't just ignore any trouble that happens here." Kushina said and then Inari blew into her face again,

"Yes, there is trouble! But by the dinner time, Nii-san will free this village and you can just scram!" Kushina couldn't tell if Inari was talking like a spoiled brat or a boy extremely dedicated to his 'big brother'. But she knew better, anything she could say will make it worse. Now if only her children can have that level of common sense,

"Why should we go!? We were the ones that wanted this mission after days of shit chores in a village filled with the lazy, good-for-nothing civilians. We are not going anywhere!" Iina shouted out but Inari only twitched one of his eyebrows,

"Oh, grandpa's bridge. If that is all you are going to do then you really have nothing to do until Onii-san kills Gato." Inari spoke rather calmly for someone of his age. "He promised and he never breaks his promises."

"And what the hell do you mean!? We are not weak!" Mito spoke up, not really getting what Inari met; after all, Gato will use every yen he owes to make sure that his monopoly on Wave Country has no opposition. Which includes a new bridge to the mainland.

"Yes, you are." Inari then said, with a glare to boot. "You can't take on an army. Your mother maybe but Onii-san is a thousand times stronger than any of you." And Inari decided to show himself out of the room, while Mito screamed in frustration; she wanted to break something and bad. That would explain the sound of wood and paper shattering shortly afterwards.

XXXXX

Later, in the forest around the cabin,

"I can't believe that little, rude, stupid imp! Where does he get the right to tell me how to see that loser Naruto!?" Mito initially ran past the trees until she lost her way but was still too angry to care. Now she is feeling exhaustion from the sprinting and the ranting so Mito is at a walking pace. Close behind was her twin sister, clearly shaken by the behavior of Mito; so Iina will just keep her sister in sights until Mito will calm down and return to the lodge.

Only to hear Mito scream of bloody murder, Iina ran off to see what's wrong. And she tried her best to keep her own screams to herself. There was a man, down on the ground, and covered in blood. What's uglier is the large chunks missing from his arms and upper torso that is visible out of the bloody bush.

Then the man moved and barely got up, at least moving his head to face the two girls the least. Mito and Iina moved to help him but the man sneered and growled at them. "Those…headbands…of a…damn leaf…that shithole…Konoha…" Mito and Iina were confused, they didn't recognize this man and yet he immediately addressed them as his enemies simply because they were from Konoha. "All this…and the…ones before…IS ALL YOUR FAULT! BARRGH!" The man roared like a violented animal before he coughed up blood from his mouth, enough to make a small pond at his lips; he was dead, as a doornail.

"O-onee-chan (Sister)…" Mito stuttered a lot like Hinata and faced Iina, "C-can you S-smell it? T-the b-blood a-and d-dead bodies?" This spooked Iina and realized that Mito had seen a lot more than a single man moments from death and a bush covered in his blood. Hurrying over the bush, Iina then saw something that was the icing on the horror cake; the man in the bush, was cut clean in half!

Cutting to the chase, Iina ran blind through the large bush, hearing Mito finally chasing after her. Once both girls had gotten on the other side, they witnessed what could only be the aftermath of a massacre. The field was barren, scorched, stained with blood and littered with several men in their own death puddles. Not a single one even twitched to the occasional cold wind that cut through the girl's clean and sharp.

After what felt like forever, the girls screamed and ran back into the forest, hopefully they can find Tazuna's cabin. But after a while, they did come across the house only for the smell of blood and the sound of bodies falling to the ground dead flooded their senses. And it all came from the other side of the house.

Hurrying over, Mito and Iina saw Tsunami and Inari embraced tearfully. Around their feet were a couple of bandits, both with their throats eaten out along with a few random parts on their bodies; just like at the field of bodies.

"Are you two okay?" Mito tried to ask their client's daughter and grandson but they turned with eyes of fear and fury.

"Yes! We are okay!" Inari said forcefully, like he will rather vomit up his lunch than answer to the two girls. "And no thanks to you or your team! Onii-san saved us while your mother and teammate waste their time at the bridge!"

"B-but…we were just in the forest…and found a field of dead people!" Iina tried to get those words out of her mouth in the face of this development. Tsunami and Inari looked at each over before they fled back into the house, kicking the bodies off their porch first of course. Still, this left the girls confused for a split moment until they remembered what Inari said, about the bridge.

"We need to see about Kaa-san and Hinata!" Mito and Iina shouted at each other in a creepy unison, although they ignored it. And they sprinted off from the cabin towards where the unfinished bridge was. All they saw on the bridge were their teacher, their teammate, the old man and a midget lying on the bridge.

"Kaa-san…" All they could say was to get their mother's attention. And when Kushina and the other present company turned to the two heirs, it was like they had their souls drained.

"You two girlies sure took your time. Everyone else had already left to ransack the little bastard's place. And the badass in black sure did spook us on how bad he did in to Gato." Tazuna spoke up. "Now I need to check up with the rest of my family before we join everyone tonight. And don't be late again." With that said, Tazuna showed himself off the bridge and out of sight.

Nobody said another word, the two twin heirs just walked past their teacher and teammate, at a snail's pace, to see what has happened to the man/tyrant that was once known as Gato. Unlike the ones before, the bodies in the forest or Kakashi from ages ago, this midget barely had any flesh left on his body; most of what to be seen was bone and clothing. The bones were burned and mostly broken, like an army had a slugfest with this guy, using torches and hammers. No wonder nobody could say a word about what happened that foggy day on the bridge, in the Land of Waves.

XXXXX

And while everyone was celebrating the night away, one Shinobi wandered away from the parties. It was Kushina and she looked like this was going to be something big and yet secret. After all, she was spending a lot of energy to make sure that she wasn't followed or seen by anyone.

After an hour of looking over her shoulder every five seconds, Kushina made her way to the newly created bridge (which hadn't been named yet). And she stopped at the middle when the atmosphere was cut like a hot knife through butter, "You're late."

Kushina gasped and turned to see the Kuro Tentei in fully glory, casually sitting on the railing of the bridge. "If you were going to make me wait then I should have given up on this crap. I am needed back in the capital and I don't have the patience to explain how a would-be-mother had delayed me."

"It's worth the wait, I promise!" Kushina couldn't believe how she was acting. She was so desperate, begging for a man to give her the time of day; she was still a proud Kunoichi, for crying out loud! "Please, just tell me about my son! I won't be able to live if he was dead!"

"About those brats, that you call daughters? Or that murderer you call husband? Is your wayward son mean more to you than any of those monsters?" **Kuro Tentei** answered with his own questions. And Kushina couldn't even bring herself to make a peep. "And I already told you that whatever son you may have popped out is dead. End of story."

"Please! I want to make up for it! Minato-kun will never let me see my friends or children again if he finds out that I am even talking about my son! About Naruto!" Kushina broke down into complete tears. This time, she didn't sound like a desperate and broken woman wanting more drugs or more indecent attention. Kushina looked like a mother worried about what she did to her 'dead' son. "Just tell me what you know! Anything will help! Anything!"

"Shut up." The man in the cloak cut through the atmosphere, worse than when the two first met in Wave. And Kushina was silent, for a moment that felt like an eternity; and she was used to be as impatient as she was loud and hotheaded. "Fine. I will tell you what I know about the boy that gave me reason to keep living. To become what I am now, no longer bound by hatred and darkness." Kushina didn't say a word. "He freed me from my prison. I am nobodies slave anymore. I am my own man. And I owe a favor that I may never fulfil."

Kushina could feel the man's eyes stare down on her back, from behind that mask. "So, if you help me with this thing holding me back, I will help you. Do you understand? I don't give favors to anyone else."

Kushina then felt like she was flying through the air and released her emotions with fresh tears following on the bridge that see pressed her forehead into. "Yes! I will! I will!" Kushina looked up to **Kuro Tentei** , trying to hide the tear strains.

"Then listen up, I am not going to repeat myself."

End of Chapter 2.

 ***I will be trying these old stories before continuing with my recent chapters. I would like to update my stories with the completed ones comfortably at the bottom of the list. After a close a gap between two finished stories, I will get back to recent stories. Read and Review, Ciao!***


End file.
